


Headcanon: Undertale - Skeleton Reproduction

by Flowernight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Sex, No kinky stuff, Undertale Skeleton Reproduction, heavy focus on magic and soul, my headcanon, posting this because of a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowernight/pseuds/Flowernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a headcanon from a passerby. It's about skeleton reproduction in Undertale. Read it if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headcanon: Undertale - Skeleton Reproduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really expect anybody to read this. xD I'm just posting this, because a friend wants to use some parts of it. If anybody else wants to use it, at least credit me. Also, it originally was written as an PM, so expect "friend to friend" style.

Er... Not sure how I should express it, but I can say that it doesn't have anything to do with human anatomy. In other words, no kinky sex stuff! xD Also, please remember that this special headcanon only applys to Undertale skeletons.  
  
First things first, I will shortly explain monster society in my headcanon. Monsters are fine with all kinds of relationships. Straigt, gay, lesbian, incest, even selfcest. xD Reasons are Alphys+Undyne & RG01+RG02. About incest, when you go to Snowdin after a True Pacifist, you can talk to the dogs and one of the married ones will say that he is practically married to his sister. The important detail is that he doesn't mind and explains it with them being dogs. In my opinion, that applys to all monsters, because they can't just make rules for different kinds of monsters, right? That would only result in prejudices and separation. To make things short, Sans+Papyrus is fine with monster society! :P  
  
About skeleton anatomy:  
They don't need genitals and don't go into heat. They only summon genitals to adapt to their partners (example: Sans+Toriel) and the heat thing makes me feel like I degrade skeletons/monsterkind to mindless animals. I think it's important to mention that skeletons don't have a "sex", only "genders". If you don't know the differences, look it up! To make it short: sex=biology|gender=how you feel about yourself. How I came to this headcanon? Skeleton are made of bones, in other words there aren't any real physical differences! xD  
  
Now to how children/kids are made (It's only the first step!):  
It's more about magic and soul. When two skeletons wish for a child, they literally make one. Both partners have to break a small piece of their bones off (usually a piece of a rib and don't worry, it'll grow back. xD) and channel their magic into the two bone pieces, but it isn't just some random kind of magic. Deep inside the soul, a skeleton has a special kind of magic that only serves the purpose of reproduction. What sets that magic apart from other forms of magic is that it contains the information of the skeleton. You could compare it to our gene/DNA/whatever. Both skeletons channel their special magic into the bone pieces until the bones melt and fuse together. The mix will soon take the shape of a small skeleton on.  
  
About the length of the procedure:  
Depending on the connection between the partners and their willingness, it could strech from a few moments until a whole day. In other words, if you force a skeleton to make a baby, be prepared for sore legs.  
  
To imagin the position better:  
The skeletons are standing in front of each other with their hands outstretched. The two bone pieces of both partners are floating in the air between their hands. The pieces are inside a magical ball that contains the special magic of both skeletons. Inside that magic filled ball, the bones take the form of a young skeleton on.  
  
The "pregnancy" time (step two):  
After the tiny body is formed, it will need consant supply of its parents special magic, so that other important mechanisms can form and develop (example: personality, senses, voice, mind, etc.). One of the skeletons will have to carry the magic filled ball all the time and they usually put it between their ribcage and pelvis, making them look like a pregnant human woman. The handy things is, that the parents can switch. The ball stores some of the special magic, so that the baby will survive one hour without its parents. That way, the parents have enough time to pass the baby to each other.  
  
The length of the "pregnancy" time:  
Depending on the gene and circumstances, it can take a few months to a whole year. It normally lasts around six months.  
  
Toward(s) the end of the "pregnancy" time:  
During the "pregnancy" time, the little baby develops everything it needs for life, but when everything is already made, the baby still needs to stay in the ball for a short time longer. The reason is to improve the mechanisms. Now the funny part comes! :D When the mechanisms are already made, the baby will "swim" inside the ball and the parents can interact with their child/kid! xD In other words, the upbringing already starts in the middle of the "pregnancy" time. xD  
  
How the baby is "born" (last step!):  
When the time comes, the parents' soul will stop sending special magic to the ball and of course the parents will notice it. That way they can brace themselves. The ball's wall will become thiner and thiner until the rest of the parents special magic is used up and when the ball finally disappears the baby will be released to the world. That moment can be described as the baby's "birth".  
  
After the baby is born:  
Well... Not much to say here. It grows up like every animal, human and monster.

When does the child/kid count as an "adult":  
When the baby is born, its magic will be a mix between its parents' magic. When the two different kinds of magic from its parents fuse together and form the child's/kid's personal magic, it will be called an "adult". In other words, it is "mature" enough to reproduce! :D

How long it takes for a newborn to become an "adult":  
Depending on the baby and circumstances, the child/kid can be an adult since birth or never mature up. In other words, the parents can choose to raise their child/kid properly or have an eternal baby. However it normally is very difficult to keep the child/kid as a child/kid because of the influence of others.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! If there are any other similar headcanons ghosting around in the Internet, I don't know about them. °-°


End file.
